One That Will Never Leave
by RillyMilly
Summary: About a girl named Jadyn who gets saved by the Doctor and is practically forced into traveling with him. While during these adventures she is discovering some secrets that she's been keeping from herself.
1. Chapter 1

Remember having that feeling when you wake up and feel like something amazing was going to happen that day? You always kind of knew what it would be. Either a promotion or the day you find out your pregnant. Today Jadyn is going feel that feeling. Not because of a promotion or she may or may not be pregnant. She's about to go on one of the biggest adventures of her all started Tuesday morning. She woke up and did her usual routine of showering and getting dressed. Then she would clean up her two-room apartment, grab her thermos with coffee inside, and head out to work. Jadyn worked at a thrift store in the old downtown. She owned this shop and loved it dearly. A couple stores down was a deli store and her best friend, Evangeline, worked there on weekends. Jadyn would walk to work every day because her apartment was only two blocks away and gas was expensive now. Jadyn approached the front door of her shop and a strong smell of gasoline filled her nose. Then out of nowhere a man wearing, a brown pin stripped suit tuck and rolled out of the alley to the left of the store. He stood up and saw her standing there. In one quick movement, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back up the road from where she came.

When they were at the entrance of the old downtown area, he stopped and let go. Jadyn was about to yell at him for being creepy and weird but was stopped by the sound of the loud explosion coming from behind her. Slowly she turned to see her entire building engulfed in the cackling flames. She stared plaintively at it for a minute before she felt a hand on her should. She looked at the strange man glared slightly.

"Come on." He murmured grabbing my hand once again, turning the opposite direction of her store, and pulled her to another destination. She really did not have a choice whether or not to follow him or not. He practically saved her life from her exploding shop and Jadyn wanted to learn more about this man. He was wild, quick, and weirdly mysterious almost alien.

They walked all the way to Shrubbery Park and up to a blue box that was in the middle of it. He shoved a key into the hole and unlocked the door. He then slipped inside and closed it behind him. Did he expect her to go inside? It was tiny and most likely did not fit two people. Then again, what if it was one of those mind-blowing machines that screwed with your mind? Jadyn had to find out. She opened the door then closed it behind her quickly. Just as she expected the blue box was in fact bigger on the inside. The walls were yellow and almost everything had a tint of green to it. From the door was a ramp to lead to the middle of the box. Crowding the middle was this machine-like thing. To the left was a staircase leading to an upper level and to your right behind the machine was another ramp leading to what could be even more rooms. Jadyn stood in awe as she absorbed the entire place in. She was smiling widely as she stepped away from the door and walked up the ramp to the machine.

"She's called the TARDIS." He said interrupting her thoughts making her jump slightly.

"TARDIS?" she asked questioningly.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"So... this is a... a time machine?"

"In theory. My TARDIS can take you anywhere at all in or out of this world. She can also take you to new times. From 1450 to Apple dot 564 Penguin."

"There isn't a time called that."

"Not now there isn't because it's 2011."

Jadyn sat down on the man's chair and looked up at the him. He was standing in front of her arms crossed staring down at Jadyn.

"I suspect you have some questions?"

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Are you human?"

"Considerably yes. Genetically no."

"Then what are you?"

"A time lord. From the planet Gallifrey."Jadyn stared at him as if he was crazy. She stood up and walked up to him so they were eye to eye. Jadyn brought her hand to his cheek and felt his skin. He didn't seem to have alien skin, his eyes were normal, and he just looked like a normal male. The Doctor grabbed both her hands and placed them on his chest. To his surprise she wasn't scared or repulsive. She kept her hands on his chest to feel the humming beat of his two hearts rapidly racing.

"Two hearts... You have two hearts. Now that's alien."

The Doctor shrugged and Jadyn took her hands away. "I hope you know I had a reason for destroying your store."

"That is?"

"There were this bugs there. Small little bugs that mate and produce with in seconds, your shop was filled with them. They're from the future and are very dangerous if ever touched by one. They have this outer shell that dissolves the skin from some sort of toxin and if it bit you, you'd barely live to say your last words."

"Alright, subject change. You said this machine can take us anywhere in anytime?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Take my somewhere. Anywhere, I don't care where but it has to be in the future." Jadyn said smiling.

"Alright but one trip that's it. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah I guess."

"One trip to the future coming up!" exclaimed the Doctor while controlling the TARDIS. A second or two later a loud wheezing noise filled her ears and then stopped. "We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor ran down the ramp to the door of the TARDIS and swung it open. He walked out and then there was a loud thump. Jadyn was curious what just happened but if the Doctor was being attacked, she was surely going to be next. She walked over to the screen and pressed a few buttons. The outside came into view and she saw many people staring down at the unconscious Doctor. One of them reached down to pick him up by the arms and began dragging him away. Jadyn groaned at her luck. As soon as he was out of view she made sure nobody else was outside.

"This better be what happens to all of his companions because I'm most likely screwed!" She yelled to herself before walking down the ramp and peering out the door. No one was around so she walked out and closed the door behind her. Luckily, today she did not decide to wear heels. Instead, she was wearing her bright blue converse and her lucky silver locket. Which by the looks of things so far, it was not bringing her much luck. She began to walk down the hallway where the Doctor was taken. Everything seemed to be made out of metal and it was very cold here. She wrapped her jacket around herself tighter and continued down the almost empty hallway. In the distance she could hear voices but she had nowhere to hide to she kept on walking.

Then her arms were grabbed by two people that must have quietly came up behind her.

"Hello Beautiful." a man said as both of them lifted her so her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. Then they took her into a large room to see the Doctor tied up in chains and a bald man smoking a cigar sitting in a golden chair. They threw her next to the Doctor and she landed on her butt.

"I see that he did bring his companion. Lucky for him she got caught though." said the bald man.

"Yeah you see I have a problem with that. I didn't do anything." Jadyn said angrily.

"You didn't but your alien boyfriend did."

"So tat just automatically gives you the rights to kidnap the one who didn't do anything. I didn't choose to be here, he blew up my store and sort of saved my life but that is besides my point. My point is that I should be let go because I wasn't a part of this whole crime."

"He killed our planet's princess, my sister."

"She was dying and in pain!" The Doctor groaned waking up.

"Welcome back..." Jadyn said sarcastically, "Do you normally get knocked out on strange planets or is it just me that you hate?"

"Oh, I don't hate you."

"That's nice to know considering you black out and I'm told you're a bloody murderer."

"I didn't kill her! He committed suicide and I just so happened to walk in and find her like that."

"Do honestly people are going to believe that story? Don't you ever watch TV?"

"I'm siding with the human girl." said the bald man.

"Thank you - er..."

"Sylas."

"Sylas, yes."

"Sylas come on, it was twenty years ago. She wouldn't want you to dwell on the past."

"How would you know that?"

"We were very close."

"You shagged her? Jesus Doctor now I know I'm definitely going to die. Thanks a lot."

"We're not going to die."

"Really because the threatening look on Sylas's face really tells me other wise. He's probably going to strangle us with his robotic arm!"

"Would you shut up!" He told her and her jaw dropped.

"Well then!" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't kill people." the Doctor continued talking to Sylas.

"Well, I do and because I have a good reason to I will."

"Will you?"

"Whether you believe it or not I'm going to. Live on the television. Just for an added bonus I'll murder your little friend too."

"And I thought you were going to be my new friend! Obviously not, friends don't kill other friends." Jadyn said with a shocked expression.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jadyn. "Do you really think you could pull off two murders and still feel good about yourself?"

"Yes." Sylas said simply while running his hand over his robotic arm, "Take them both to the cell and don't let them out under any circumstances. Don't talk to them, don't feed them, don't even look at them."

The Doctor was released from his chains and was pushed down the hallway. Jadyn stood up and followed because she knew that if she began to run away she would have been killed right there. The guards pushed them both into a small room with a little cell at the very end. They then locked them inside the small cell and walked out. Jadyn yelled numerous explicit words at them as they exited. The Doctor took a seat on the floor and tried to think of a way out.


End file.
